Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, and more particularly, relates to control of an information processing apparatus capable of performing communication with another communication target.
Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, a system is known in which communication is automatically performed with another apparatus. For example, Japanese Patent No. 4073885 discloses a system in which game apparatuses perform communication with each other to confirm exchange conditions of data, and exchange game data designated for exchange when the exchange conditions agree with each other.
However, in the system disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4073885, the communication process depends on an application. In other words, the communication process is performed as a part of an application process, and the communication is not performed independently of the application process.